Moonlight and Twilight ThunderClan Allegiances
Leader: Hollystar- slender black she-cat with emerald green eyes. Played by Nightfern Deputy: Stormfall- sturdy grey tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Fawnpelt- light brown she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and amber eyes. Played by Dawnlight. Medicine Cat Apprentice: Featherpaw: Light grey tom with a feathery coat and green eyes Warriors Nightfern- beautiful long furred silver she-cat with black tabby stripes, dark silver paws, white tipped ears, and bright blue eyes. Played by Nightfern. Goldenflower- beautiful tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden markings shaped like flowers, white paws, a white tipped tail, and light green eyes. Played by Ottersplash. Fernpelt- golden-brown she-cat with a white paw and sky blue eyes Lionleaf- dark grey tabby with a white scar over his right eye and amber eyes Rainfur- long haired white tom with grey spots and blue eyes Leopardfoot- golden-brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail and blue eyes Icefur- stunning white she-cat with green eyes Stoneheart- handsome bracken colored tom with amber eyes Stormpelt- dark grey tom with black ears and dark blue eyes Swallowflight- gray tom with white spots near his paws and green eyes Dawnfrost- light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes Nightbreeze- lean black tom with grey paws and amber eyes Heatherleaf- light brown tabby she-cat with stunning heather-blue eyes Bluefrost- blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes Mosspelt- blue-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes Cinderfur- fluffy gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Reedtail- pale brown tabby tom with barely visible darker stripes Cloudclaw- white tom with blue eyes and grey ears and paws Darkfur- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Amberheart- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Played by Nightfern. Pinecone- dark red tom with green eyes Flamefoot- dark ginger tom with green eyes and orange paws Whitetail- black tom with white paws and tail Dappleleaf- cream and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Bramblefur- gold-brown tabby tom with amber eyes Whiteclaw- black tom with white claws and green eyes Oakblaze- handsome bracken-colored tom with green eyes Apprentices Snowpaw- fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes Mentor: Nightfern. Played by Nightfern. Eaglepaw- dark brown tabby and white tom Mentor: Leopardfoot Birdpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes Mentor: Nightbreeze Crowpaw- smoky grey, almost black tom with blue eyes Mentor: Oakblaze Mistpaw- black and white she-cat with amber eyes Mentor: Goldenflower. Played by Ottersplash . Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Mentor: Cinderfur Ripplepaw- dark tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes Mentor: Fernpelt Queens Willowfern- pale grey, almost white she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Rainfur. Spottedstripe- pretty golden tabby with black stripes and spots near her belly and green eyes. Mate of Leopardfoot. Featherfoot- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white underbelly. Mate of Cloudclaw. Amberheart- beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate of Bramblefur. Creamsplash(formerly Lea)- beautiful cream she-cat with dark brown legs, ears, face, and tail tip with bright blue eyes. Mate of a loner. Kits Pantherkit- long haired gray tom with blue eyes, son of Featherfoot and Cloudclaw Meadowkit- tortoiseshell and white she-kit with pale amber eyes and white paws, daughter of Willowfern and Rainfur Duskkit- handsome bracken-colored tom with amber eyes, son of Willowfern and Rainfur Hawkkit- choclate brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes. Son of Spottedstripe and Leopardfoot. Ivykit- small silver and white tabby with bright blue eyes, white paws, and a soft muzzle. Daughter of Spottedstripe and Leopardfoot. Moonkit- beautiful black-she kit with silver paws and muzzle and dark blue eyes. Daughter of Amberheart and Bramblefur. Played by Nightfern. Iriskit- pale cream, almost milky white she-kit with darker ears, paws, and blue eyes. Daughter of Lea. Violetkit- beautiful cream she-kit with dark brown, almost black legs, ears, face, and tail-tip, and blue eyes. Daughter of Lea. Elders Graytail- molted gray she-cat with patchy fur and yellow eyes Littlemoon- small brown tabby tom with white paws and water blue eyes Specklewing- dappled pale ginger she-cat with orange eyes Greenflower- old grey she-cat with brilliant green eyes Dapplewhisker- black she-cat with different colored whiskers Half-eye- dark brown tom with one pink eye Shiningstream- still-beautiful silver and black tabby with bright blue eyes White-eye- blind brown and white she-cat with one eye Bravepelt- young, scarred long haired dark grey she-cat with amber eyes and a twisted leg back leg Category:FanClan Allegiances